Lord Doggo
Summary THE SUMMARY IS THAT I, LORD DOGGO, LORD OF MEMES, WILL KICK YOUR VERSE'S TRASH Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C '| At least '''High 2-A '| 'High 1-B '| '0 '| ''TIERS? YOU THINK I'M WEAK ENOUGH FOR THOSE TIERS? SCREW TIERS! I, LORD DOGGO, GOD OF ALL MEMES, WILL SOLO YOUR VERSE, AND I WILL SOLO IT HARDER WHEN YOU ARE IN DENIAL OF IT!'' Name: ''DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I AM LORD DOGGO, GOD OF- well, you get the point... AND I WILL SOLO YOUR VERSE.'' Origin: The Internet Gender: ''SINCE FOR THE PROFILES OF FANDOM'S USERS TELL THEIR GENDER AS "I AM", I WILL DO THE SAME: I AM YOU AND YER VERSE BUT STRONGER!'' Classifacation: ''I AM THE GOD OF MEMES!'' Powers and Abilities: ''EVERY POWER A BEING CLASSIFIED AS "LOW 2-C" COULD HAVE IN THE STRONGEST VARIETIES! | ''EVERY POWER A BEING THAT IS CLASSIFIED AS "AT LEAST HIGH 2-A" COULD HAVE IN THE STRONGEST VARIETIES! ''| EVERY POWER A- YOU GET THE POINT! '''| ''OMNIPOTENCE, OMNISCIENCE, AND OMNIPRESENCE. LIKE EVERY OTHER TIER 0 BEING HAS. ''| ''DOES IT MATTER? I HAVE ENOUGH SHEER POWER TO SOLO YOUR VERSE BY JUST SQUINTING AT IT FOR 3 SECONDS! Attack Potency: At least Universal+ '(Destroyed a Universe, just cuz) | At least '''High Multiversal+ '(Destroyed 5D just cuz) | At least 'High Hyperversal '(Eats string theory soup) | True Infinity | ''MY ATTACK POTENCY IS IRREVELANT! I... SOLO... EVERYTHING!'' Speed: At least 'FTL '| 'MFTL+ '| 'Immeasurable '| 'Omnipresent '| Lifting Strength: ''ENOUGH TO CARRY A GAME OF LEAGUE OF LEGENDS AFTER MY TEAM FED HARD LIKE 0/99/0 IN THE FIRST TEN MINUTES!'' Striking Strength: ''READ ATTACK POTENCY!'' Durability: ''I CAN WITHSTAND ALL OF YOUR SALT! I CAN EASILY TANK YOUR MARY SUE OC! YOU CAN NOT KILLED WHAT IS KILLED INSIDE!'' Stamina: ''I CAN SOLO VERSES FOR ETERNITIES! STAMINA IS A JOKE!'' Range: ''I CAN MAKE YOU BUTTHURT FROM EXISTENCES AWAY BY SOLOING YOUR VERSE'' Equipment: ''NONE NEEDED TO SOLO!'' Intellegence: ''MY IQ IS ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY TWELVE!'' Weaknesses: ''NONE REALLY! BUT YOUR VERSE CAN BE SOLO'D LESS HARD IF YOU DON'T DENY IT!'' Noteable Attacks/ Techniques: -The Muhltieversal ''ULTRA DREEEEEEL BREAK: A Giant Drill destroying your verse's Multiverse -The Ultimate hypahversal ''ULTRA MEGA GIGA DREEEEL BREAK: '' A Giant''er Drill that destroys your verses Hyperverse -'ULTIMATE SUPER MEGA HYPER GIGA DREEEEEEEL BREAK OF DESTRUCTION, DEVASTATION, AND DEATH: 'The Giant''est ''Drill break and this is the ultimate soloer of verses -That one part of the "Ima Banana" by Onision: This is a move that it starts with the backround going '"OLOOOOOOOOOOLALOOOOOOOOOOLALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLALOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and then Lord doggo yells "STOP!" and time freezes''' Key: Base form | With The Muhltieversal '''''ULTRA DREEEEEEL BREAK| With the Ultimate hypahversal ULTRA MEGA GIGA DREEEEL BREAK | With the Om nom of Omnipotence | U L T I M A T E F O R M '' Others '''NOTEABLE VICTORIES: NOTEABLE LOSSES: '''''No. TIES: ''' ''MYSELF!' Category:DETERMINATION NEGATION Category:Determination Erasure Category:Verse Soloer Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Dogs Category:Solos Undertale Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos DC Category:Solos Umineko Category:OP Category:Solos this wiki Category:Solos this category Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Beyond 0 Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki